Boiler Room
The Boiler Room is a location and an activity in JumpStart 2nd Grade. It is accessed by clicking on the 'Boiler Room' button at the elevator. Characters *CJ *Edison Description Edison is gone while CJ comes out of the elevator. CJ pulls the lever and Edison comes out and flies. The player must sort the falling objects into the correct recycle bins. There are five bins, one for each kind of item: paper, glass, cardboard, plastic, and aluminum. As objects fall, the player must place pipe pieces on the grid to direct where the items go. Sometimes, bonuses appear on the grid. Direct an object into a bonus to collect it and earn more points towards stamps. The goal is to recycle as many objects as possible. The meter above Edison keeps track of how many items have been correctly recycled. Recycle Bins *Paper *Glass *Cardboard *Plastic *Aluminum Difficulty level differences *'Level one (Scout)': 1-3 objects fall per round at a slow speed. *'Level two (Explorer)': 2-4 objects fall at a quicker speed. *'Level three (Trailblazer)': 3-5 objects fall at a quicker speed. Quotes CJ *"Keep trying! See how much you can recycle!" *"There's a bonus in this round. Try to redirect your object to hit the bonus and you'll get extra points." *"You just recycled (number) objects." *"If you want to play again, just click on the trash handle." Edison *"That was quite a ride!" *"Wahoo!" *"Great job!" *"If you want to do a little bit more recycling, just click on the trash handle." *"All kinds of things will come tumbling out." Digital manual description The Recycling Game starts in the boiler room beneath the School House. *Click on the Boiler Room button inside the elevator *Click on the Boiler to enter the recycling area. To Play the Recycling Game *Click on the Trash handle in the lower-left corner to start the game. *Objects will fall from the top of the screen. Direct them to correct recycling bin using the bent pipes on the left of the screen. *Click on a Pipe to pick it up, click again to drop it. *Keep track of the number of objects that have been sorted correctly with the meter above Edison. *Watch for bonus point markers that help earn Extra Points toward Stamps. *Beware of obstacles that get in your way. Levels 1. Scout: One to three objects fall slowly per round. There are two bins under the columns and the directional pipes are fixed. You have a chance for one bonus in round 3. Win 2 bonus points per object. 2. Explorer: Two to four objects fall more quickly per round. One bin is under the columns and the directional pipes drop after 15-20 seconds. You have a chance for one bonus in rounds 1, 2 and 5, and a chance for 3 bonus points per object. 3. Trailblazer: Three to five objects fall quickly per round. The bins randomly reposition under the columns and the directional pipes are fixed. You have a chance for 2 bonuses in random rounds, and 5 bonus points per object. Educational and Developmental Benefits The recycling game builds environmental awareness and rewards correct recycling efforts. Game play requires visual discrimination. Trivia *Edison is gone while CJ comes out of the elevator. *The mouse in the wall rewards a thumbs up with red, yellow, and purple arrows. *Like the Classroom and Clubhouse, it doesn't contain a cavern. Gallery boiler room recycling bonus.png|A bonus marker Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Visual discrimination Category:Activities that teach visual discrimination